¿Un mujeriego como tu?
by Dani-chan35
Summary: Un día normal se hace malo después que Sonic se vuelva un mujeriego después de la fiesta de boda de Amy y Shadow, al ver esto su amigo Tails intenta ayudar a su mejor amigo pero termina siendo que también se vuelve un mujeriego y al ver esto Tails le pide a sus amigos para ayudar a que los curen de esta acción. ok mal summary
1. Chapter 1

**¿Un mujeriego como tú?**

**Capítulo 1: erizo mujeriego**

Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen son propiedad de sega.

12:35 a.m. Altar de novios

Sonic y Tails van a ir a una boda la boda es de Amy y su querido novio Shadow, Sonic y Tails llegan un poco tarde a la boda pero alcanzaron unos asientos Sonic le dice a Tails que va a hacer el día más aburrido de su vida.

-**Muestra un poco de respeto, es la boda de una amiga-**le dijo el zorrito a el erizo susurrando-**estamos en una boda muy formal**

**-Por favor Tails yo nunca voy a querer a Amy porque es una tonta-**

**-sh…silencio ya va a empezar-**

**-¡Que aburrido!-**dijo el erizo azul-**me voy a echar una siesta**

Todos los de la boda voltearon a ver a el erizo-**¡qué vergüenza!**-exclamo una eriza de ojos color cafés

-**S-sonic me estas avergonzando-**dijo Tails todo rojo de la cara-**m-mejor guarda silencio amigo**

**-Que aburrido-**exclamo Sonic-**bueno solo voy a guardar silencio porque yo quiero**

**-¿Con quién se va a casar Amy?-**le pregunto Sonic a Tails

**-Te diré después-**le dijo Tails susurrando-**Pero también es una larga historia**

Cuando Amy (la novia) pasó al frente, Sonic vio al erizo con el que se casaría Amy, él era negro con una raya roja en cada espina.

-**¡AMY DEJA A ESE INUTIL!-**

**-Sonic guarda silencio todos nos está viendo-**dijo Tails pisando apropósito el pie de su amigo

-**¡AUCH!-**dijo Sonic aullando de dolor-**¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

**-Eso era una lección para ti-**

El pastor (el que casa) dio el comienzo a la ceremonia, ahora pasemos a lo importante:

-**Shadow** **prometes** **amar** y **respetar** **a** **Amy** **Rose** **en** **la** **salud** **y en** **la** **enfermedad** **y** **en** **la** **riqueza** **y** **la** **pobreza-**le dijo el pastor al novio

**-Acepto-**le dio una respuesta

-**Y tu Amy Rose prometes amar y respetar a Shadow the hedgehog en la salud y en la enfermedad y en la riqueza y la pobreza-**le dijo el pastor a la novia

-**Acepto-**le dio la respuesta

**-Entonces ya puede besar a la novia-**

Shadow se dirigió a la cara de su nueva esposa y la beso como si no hubiera fin entonces Sonic reaccionó y se fue directo al novio y le dio una cachetada entonces se empezaron a pelearse y cuando se pusieron en una pose muy sexy, Amy se sangro de la nariz.

**-¡AMY!-**le gritaron ambos erizos-**¿Por qué te sangras?**

**-A-a-ah-h-h-**hiso un ruido mientras se paralizaba

-**Eh**-dijeron

-**Oh ya veo-**

**-Entonces, ¿Por qué se sangra?-**

**-mira como estamos-**

**-qué asco-**grito Sonic como paranoico

**-Ya basta ustedes dos dejen de pelear-**

**-Hay Amy no te eno…-**

Amy le dio una cachetada al erizo azul el cual hiso que aullara de dolor.

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap. En fin dejen reviews así que me despido adiós:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: la ayuda inmediata**

Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen son propiedad de Sega.

11:54 a.m. Station Square Casa de Amy

**(N/A: Este capítulo se complicó mucho porque… bueno mejor no pero aquí se los dejo espero que les guste :D)**

Al llegar la noche, empezó la fiesta de bodas de Shadow y Amy, ellos dos invitaron a sus amigos a que se divirtieran en la fiesta entonces cuando llegaron algunas personas entre ellas estaban Sonic y su amigo Tails.

**-Sonic que bien decoraron la casa…-**decía el zorrito asombrado mientras giraba la cabeza a todos lados

**-Em… ¿Sonic?-**

Cuando volteo a un lado vio a su amigo con 3 chicas platicando cómodamente en un sofá.

-**¡SONIC PERO QUE RAYOS ES ESTO!-**le grito el zorro de dos colas confundido

-**Lo siento señoritas pero mi amigo me llama-**les dijo despidiéndose a las chicas

-**¡Adiós!-**les respondieron

-**¡SONIC!-**le susurro el zorro cuando el erizo estaba cerca de el-**¿M-me puedes explicar lo que pasó?**

**-Tails, Tails no fue nada lo que paso fue de que la verdad mientras tú estabas distraído con la decoración esas chicas se me acercaron y fue cuando empezamos a platicar**-le dijo el peli azul al zorro intentando calmarlo

-**Bueno esta vez te creo pero la próxima no te confíes mucho-**le dijo entrecerrando los ojos-**¡TE ESTOY VIGILANDO, RECUERDALO!**

**-Ay, ya actúas como un paranoico…-**fue interrumpido apropósito por su amigo

**-Oh mira allá están los recién casados-**dijo el zorrito

-**¡Claro, vamos a hablar con ellos!-**respondió Sonic rápidamente

Cuando Sonic y Tails se dirigieron en donde estaban los recién casados Tails se dirigió rápidamente en donde se encontraban Amy y Shadow.

-**Amy y Shadow, hacen una buena pareja-**les dijo con mucha felicidad el zorito a los erizos

-**Oh ¡claro! Tails quiero que conozcas a mi tío…-**le dijo la eriza al zorro con media sonrisa

-**¿Por qué me dices eso?-**le pregunto el zorro algo confundido

-**Porque es un mecánico al igual que tu-**le respondió la Rose

-**Bien, ¿en dónde está?-**

**-Justo aquí-**

**-Je, je, je ¿así es el amiguito que me querías enseñar sobrina?-**

**-Guao, ¿usted mismo hiso un brazo robot para usted?-**decía el zorrito mientras observaba de cerca el brazo robot

-**Si me costó mucho trabajo pero valió la pena-**le respondía mientras movía su brazo

-**¿Quiere hablarme más de sus inventos o cosas que construye en el rincón de allá?-**le pregunto el zorrito al peli blanco

-**Claro pero yo también quiero que me cuentes de lo que tú haces-**le decía el tío de la Rose al Miles

-**Le ha seguro que lo hare-**

**-Bueno supongo que yo me voy a otro lugar en el que no este Tails-**se decía Sonic mientras se marchaba de ese lugar

Después de que Sonic se marchara, el tío de Amy y Tails terminaran de hablar, Tails sentía que algo faltaba, ¡CLARO!, el terrible de su mejor amigo.

Tails se fue corriendo para buscar a Sonic, busco en la azotea y ¡Nada!, busco en el latico y ¡Nada!, busco en la cocina y ¡Nada!, busco en el baño y ¡Nada!, pero finalmente lo encontró estaba afuera de la casa de Amy.

**-¡Sonic al fin que te encuentro estuve buscándote por todos lados y mira lo que me dieron…!-**

**-Si señoritas yo soy el auténtico héroe de Station Square yo peleo contra Eggman y salvo el mundo…-**

**-¡SONIC!-**le grito Tails al erizo que estaba sentado en una silla junto con unas cuantas chicas **(7 chicas ¬¬)**

-**Ah, eras tú Tails-**le decía desinteresado-**bueno ya que tu llegaste me arruinaste el momento así que, ¡adiós chicas!**

**-No, no de aquí no nos vamos-**dijo una coneja peli negra

-**Pero…-**fue interrumpido por una eriza rosa

-**¡SONIC!-**le grito al erizo

-**Ahs-**dijo el erizo-**pero que molesta eres-**dijo pensando Sonic

-**Quiero que vallas adentro de la casa y que busques a Shadow que le cuente lo que pasó-**le dijo Amy

-**…-**se quedó callado por unos cuantos segundos

-**Oye, tú no eres mi mama para decime que hacer-**dijo Sonic enojado

-**…-**se quedó callada-**bueno ya sé que no lo soy pero ¿te puedes hacer un lado para contarle algo a Tails?**

**-Claro-**se apartó para dejar solos a sus dos amigos

-**Tails, te quería hablar de algo sobre Sonic-**

**-Claro ¿pero porque?-**

**-Es que…-**

**-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!-**

**-Eh-**

**-¡ESPERA ES SONIC!-**le grito Amy

-**O no se le cayeron todos los regalos-**dijo Tails poniendo una mano en su frente-**¡vamos hay que ayudarlo!**

Tails y Amy se fueron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron hacia Sonic para poder ayudarlo, cuando ya se encontraban cerca de él, vieron que una licuadora se cayó en su estómago, luego una máquina de coser se cayó en sus piernas y para terminar un microondas cayó en su cuello.

-**Huy, en ese momento yo no quisiera ser el-**dijo Tails sarcásticamente

-**No hay tiempo para bromas tenemos que ayudarlo-**dijo Amy tomándose en serio lo que veía

-**Claro-**

Amy y Tails, levantaron todas las cosas que le habían caído a Sonic. Cuando lo levantaron, llamaron a una ambulancia para que se lo llevaran a un hospital, cuando la ambulancia llegó lo pusieron en una camilla y lo llevaron al hospital más cercano de ahí.

-**¡Rápido, rápido llévenlo a el cuarto 234!-**dijo el doctor indicándoles a los enfermeros donde quedaba el cuarto donde a lo llevarían.

-**Claro-**

Los enfermeros llevaron a Sonic al cuarto indicado, después de un rato pudieron ver a Sonic.

-**Sonic-**susurro preocupada la eriza

-**Tranquila Amy el estará bien mejor vete a tu luna de miel, yo cuido a Sonic-**dijo el pequeño zorro tratando de calmar a su amiga

-**Bueno me voy pero cuida bien de Sonic-**

**-Claro, pero tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué te estas preocupando tanto de Sonic?-**dijo algo curioso

La Rose se sonrojo con la pregunta que le dijo su joven amigo.

-**Y-Yo s-solo me preocupo por que es mi a-amigo y nada más-**dijo la Rose nerviosa porque era pésima para mentir

-**Bueno te creo pero…-**

**-Chicos el Sr. Sonic ya se puede ir y ustedes también solo les pido que le ayuden a caminar-**dijo el doctor interrumpiendo a Tails

-**Em… ¿Qué me querías decir?-**pregunto la Rose a su joven amigo

-**Nada, mejor ya vete yo me voy más tarde porque yo me voy a encargar de Sonic- **dijo con una sonrisa para tratar de calmar a su amiga

-**Bueno…-**dijo el zorrito mientras se rascaba la cabeza

**-¿?-**

**Bueno aquí termina el segundo cap perdón por la tardanza . **


End file.
